In an existing wireless communication system, a user equipment estimates a channel according to a cell reference signal and a channel state information reference signal which are not precoded, and a user equipment specific reference signal (UE-specific RS) transmitted by a base station, e.g., a downlink modulation reference signal (DMRS), is only for downlink demodulation.